five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail
'Background' Fairy Tail was founded around 106 years ago by Mavis Vermillion and co-founded by Precht (Hades), Warrod Sequen and Yury Dreyer in the city of Magnolia. After the four had liberated I from the dark guild Blue Skull. Mavis gave the guild it's name on a legend she heard about fairies when she was a child. "Do fairies exist and do they have tails?" This symbolizes the guild's nature of the seek of adventure and mystery. Mavis was then named the 1st Guild Master. However, a couple years later the guild would take part in the Second Trade War. During this time Fairy Tail achieved many victories for their allies. The war ended when the Magic Council signed the Inter-Guild Dispute Interdiction Treaty forbidding the legal Magic Guilds going to war with each other. 'Leadership' Like every other guild it is run by a Guild Master. The title is a position passed on when he or she retires. The 1st Guild Master Mavis Vermillion also appears to hold authority over the guild as well. Next in charge are the S-Class Wizards who are usually in line for succession to be the next Guild Master. To become a member of the Guild all you need do is simply get permission from the current Guild Master, regardless of magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. This seems to be particularly true, as Makarov Dreyar had no troubles letting in Juvia Lockser, a former wizard of the Phantom Lord guild, which had started a Guild War with Fairy Tail and caused it great damage; Gajeel Redfox, another wizard from Phantom Lord who had badly injured Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear team and wreaked havoc on the guild's first building, was even invited into Fairy Tail by Makarov himself. Whenever a wizard wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: 1.'You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. '''2.'You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. '3. '"Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." The Guild also appears to have a rule against killing because it would look bad on the Guild's reputation. In only the most extreme circumstances will they kill someone. Despite the members annoyance with each other, the guild as whole see each as large family and are fiercely protective of each other. As such, if one member of the guild is hurt (or worse killed), the rest guild would strike with fierce vengeance. '''Strength 'Teams' Team Natsu Shadow Gear Thunder God Tribe Take-Over Siblings 'The Four Great Fairy Spells' Fairy Law Fairy Glitter Fairy Sphere Fairy Heart 'Relationship With the Alliance' Fairy Tail have been fierce, loyal allies and have made good friends with majority of the people from other worlds. Most members consider the alliance honorary members of their guild as this treat them as such. They also appear to not care about some alliance members past mistakes or dark secrets. Example: when Erza was told about Kurama, a demon which attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, she said she didn't care. She cared about Naruto as a person and never could see him as a demon. The Fairy Tail guild has a good degree of influence in the Alliance. All of their S-Class Wizards had been made Captains in their respective divisions. Guild Master Makarov Dryer is an Alliance Leader and their founder; Mavis Vermillion is a Co-Commander in the Intelligence Division. They also have one of the Acts Of Order in their ranks, Natsu Dragneel. 'Threat to Coalition' As the one of strongest Magic Guilds in the wizard world, Fairy Tail is major threat to coalition. Gin Ichimaru admitted that Coalition is worried about the higher ranking members and even said that Gildarts Clive could probably single handedly beat the the entire Espada (Pre-War Training). 'List of Wizards' *Mavis Vermillion(1st Guild Master and Co Founder)(Co-Comander of the Intelligence) *Makarov Dryer(3rd/6th/8th Guild Master)(Wizard Saint)(Alliance Leader) 'S-Class Wizards' *Gildarts Clive (5th Guild Master)(Commander's Proxy in the 1st Division) *Erza Scarlet (7th Guild Master)(Member of Team Natsu)(Captain in the 5th Division) *Mirajane Strauss (Eldest Take-Over Sibling)(Captain in the 3rd Division) *Laxus Dreyar (Leader of the Thunder God Tribe)(Dragon Slayer)(Captain in the 3rd Division) 'Wizards' *Natsu Dragneel (Act of Order)(Member of Team Natsu)(Dragon Slayer)(Soldier in the 3rd Division) *Lucy Heartfillia (Member of Team Natsu)(Solider in the 5th Division) *Happy (Member of Team Natsu)(Exceed)(Soldier in the 3rd Division ) *Gray Fullbuster (Member of Team Natsu)(Soldier in the 3rd Division) *Cana Alberona (Captain in the 4th Division) *Gajeel Redfox (Soldier in the 2nd Division)(Dragon Slayer) *Pantherlily (Exceed)(Solider in the 2nd Division) *Wendy Marvell (Member of the Team Natsu) (Dragon Slayer)(Soldier in the 4th Division) *Carla (Exceed)(Soldier in the 4th Division) *Levy McGarden (Leader of Team Shadow Gear)(Soldier in the 2nd Division) *Juvia Lockser (Soldier in the 4th Division) *Elfman Strauss (Second Oldest of the Take-Over Siblings)(Soldier in the 1st Division) *Lisanna Strauss (Youngest of the Take-Over Siblings)(Soldier in the 2nd Division) *Freed Justine (Member of the Thunder God Tribe)(Solider in the 3rd Division) *Evergreen (Member of the Thunder God Tribe)(Soldier in the 3rd Division) *Bickslow (Member of the Thunder God Tribe)(Solider in the 3rd Division) *Jet (Member of Team Shadow Gear)(Solider in the 2nd Division) *Droy (Member of Team Shadow Gear)(Solider in the 2nd Division) *Laki Olietta (Solider in the 5th Division) *Bisca Connell (Solider in the 4th Division) *Alzack Connell (Solider in the 4th Division) *Warren Racko (Solider in the Intelligence) *Romeo Conbolt (Solider in the Defence Division ) *Marco Conbolt (4th Guild Master) (Solider In the Defence Division ) *Reedus Jonah (Solider in the Defence Division) *Mest Gryder (Solider Iin the Stealth Division) *Kinana *Porlyuscia (Captain in the Medical Division) *Max Alors (Soldier in the 2nd Division) 'Former Members' *Warrod Sequen (Co-Founder)(Wizard Saint)(Member of the Magic Council)(Ally of the Alliance) *Hades (Co-Founder and 2nd Guild Master)(Founder and Guild Master of the Grimore Heart) *Ivan Dreyer (Excommunicated)(Founder and Guild Master of the Raven Tail) *Bob (Founder and 1st Guild Master of Blue Pegasus) *Goldmine (Founder and 1st Guild Master of Qutro Cerberus) *Mystogan (Former S-Class Wizard)(King of Edolas) *Yaijima (Owner of the 8-Island Restaurant) 'Allies' *Asuka Connell *Leo the Lion 'Trivia' Category:Wizard World Category:Magic Guilds Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Alliance Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Fairy Tail Category:Immense Power